


A Jealous God

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [22]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different with House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jealous God

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 53. (Posted to LJ on February 22) Song lyric prompt from You Come In Burned-The Dandy Warhols. Unbeta'd. Written in honor of House night and because I had a craving for Old School House/Wilson. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place prior to Sex Kills.

“For god’s sake, House…”

“God’s a pussy. You say you’re sorry; he forgives you. I’m not so easy.”

Wilson asked himself, not for the first time, why he cared so much. He could come home at three in the morning, his hair still damp from a hotel shower, and Julie’s glare of death barely touched him.

He’d known there was something different about House when they first met, but he’d never guessed that it would lead to this. Wilson had been a cheater since a week into his first affair. 

Only Greg House could make him feel like a sinner.


End file.
